MissingNo Days
by Tsugumi Winters
Summary: oneshot, sequel to Missing Contest Memory, CS, DAML His question: Do I know you?, Her reply: If this is another one of your jokes, Drew, it's not funny!, You really don't remember me, do you?


**Tsugumi:** Yep, I'm back! With a new one-shot, it's a sequel to Missing Contest Memory.  
**Drew:** Run away!

* * *

"Drew!" May called excitedly as she neared him. 

Drew looked back and saw the brunette as she stopped right beside him and seized her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

The emerald-eyed boy inspected her for a moment as she let go of her knees and stood up straight to smile at him.

However, the smile never came when he asked those four words.

_Do I know you?_

* * *

_Drew stared at the sky and watched as clouds went by, thinking of a particular brunette._

_He had realized so long ago that he had fallen in love with her, heck, he didn't even know her name when he did, and he only learned it a few months after._

_Yes, he had fallen in love with May Maple since he saw her smile with a petal on her nose._

_He blew his hair away from his face, not bothering to use his hand like he normally does... _if_ that was normal, in truth, he only did that when he was around May and anyone who knew May, to make them think that he did it because it was a habit._

_In truth, it wasn't a habit. It was an urge to show off, to make her think he was cool. The hair flicking only started when he actually _met_ her, when they finally knew each other's name... well, when _May_ finally knew Drew's name, that is._

* * *

May looked at Drew wide-eyed before getting annoyed, "If this is another one of your jokes, Drew, it's not funny!" 

Drew raised a brow and May felt a lump form in her throat. Swallowing the lump, she asked, her throat sore, "You really don't remember me, do you?"

_It was only a few days ago when we last met... how could you forget me so easily and quickly?_

* * *

_Drew sighed and pushed himself off the tree, he could never have her anyway..._

_He looked down towards the lake. It was calm and peaceful and he wished he could be like that. Whenever May was around, his hormones went wild and crazy, his heart and his brain fought and his lungs wouldn't work, unlike the lake._

_Then he began to think about the people he knew until he finally ended with Solidad. Anger coursed through him as he remembered how she told May that Drew cried on his first contest and that he had feelings for her._

_He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, his nails digging into his flesh so much that it drew blood._

* * *

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Drew who stared at her emotionlessly. 

"How could you forget so quickly?" she sniffed, "I'm your rival in coordinating. We last saw each other only a few days ago. It was at the Grand Festival and you won, remember?"

Drew gave her a blank stare before turning and walking away, leaving May to sink to the ground, unknowingly heart-broken.

* * *

_Drew looked up quickly when he saw a shadow above him. He squinted his eyes to see the vague outlines of what seemed to be a glowing black creature. And from what he saw, he assumed that it was a ghost pokemon._

_"But..." he told himself, "It's an unknown one."_

_Maybe he should catch it._

".. A rumor of an 'unknown' pokemon that people called MissingNo."

"You know, they say that there's this pokemon called MissingNo and it erases memories of people."

_Drew's eyes widened, what if this was MissingNo? He cursed, he never asked Max what it looked like._

* * *

Drew paused as Roselia suddenly came out of her pokeball, she did that at times. 

Roselia looked at him before noticing the crying May, she gave her trainer a confused look and he replied, "She's probably another fangirl anyway."

Roselia narrowed her eyes, this wasn't right.

* * *

_He watched as the ghost pokemon circled him before disappearing, leaving him alone in the small hill._

_Drew looked back at the lake in worry. Was he gonna forgot someone or something? Was he going to forget May?_

* * *

One by one, all of Drew and May's pokemon came out of their pokeballs, as if sensing either their teammate's or their trainer's distress. 

Confused, Drew watched as Roselia talked to his other pokemon as if in a meeting.

* * *

Blaziken and Beautifly looked at each other worriedly and tried to cheer May up, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Skitty and Eevee tried to do the same. 

"Ro-ze."

May looked up and saw Roselia through blurry teary eyes.

Roselia had all of Drew's other pokemon with her while Drew watched a few meters away, wondering what made the brunette so special that his pokemon wanted to cheer her up.

* * *

_Drew sat down by the lake and sighed, it was unevitable, he knew. Will he ever see May again? Will he ever remember her again?_

_He blinked, was he thinking about something just now?_

* * *

Roselia smiled sadly before twirling around, the petals spouting from her rose-like hands forming what looked like a small twister. The petals that were at the top started to fall gently around them like the snow during Winter and the cherry blossoms during Spring. 

Flygon then mixed his powerful Sandstorm into the twister, creating a brownish twister with pink petals swirling within it.

Masquerain took this as his cue and he spun around, creating a silvery tornado that blanketed the petals and the sandstorm and at the same time supported them.

May's six pokemon looked in awe and the brunette's tears were reduced to sobs as she started to get distracted by the performance.

* * *

_Drew stood up in confusion as the only thing he remembered now was that he won the Grand Festival a few days ago._

_Though he was thoroughly confused as to why his memories seemed to have gaps and why he felt like he was missing something._

* * *

The silver, brown and pink twister glowed a lush green as Butterfree started to use his Safeguard on it, creating a multi-colored tornado. 

By then, all of May's tears had stopped completely, even the slightest sniffs were gone.

Absol jumped into the twister and used Flash and the blinding light shined through the gaps of the sandstorm.

May started clapping, amazed by the performance. Her pokemon started clapping too, wondering how they were able to make a performance so splendid that it distracted May from her heartbreak.

As she clapped, Absol landed in front and Roselia jumped onto his back while Flygon, Butterfree and Masquerain hovered above them.

Roselia was pleased that May liked her planned combinations.

As Roselia jumped off Absol, a stray petal fell down from the sky, one that Roselia noticed.

Where it landed gave her a trip down memory lane.

* * *

_Roselia looked up at Drew before turning to where he was staring. She spotted a brunette with a petal on her nose, giggling. She returned her attention to her trainer who had a small smile on his face._

* * *

Yep, the petal landed on her nose. And Roselia wasn't the only one who got an immediate flashback.

* * *

_May looked on happily at the falling petals and and the faint pink smoke and was surprised when she felt something land on her nose. She tried to look at it, almost going cross-eyed. And as she realized that it was a petal, she grinned and giggled before taking the small souvenir._

* * *

May's eyes widened, _when did that happen?_

* * *

Needless to say, Drew also recovered part of his memory, the one that had May in it.

* * *

_He took a peek at the brunette from earlier and he saw her smiling as a petal landed on her nose._

* * *

A sad smile came upon his face and it disappeared just as quickly. 

Roselia noticed it and she smiled, she just knew that everything will return to normal. Normal being him insulting May and tossing her roses.

One by one, the other pokemon disappeared as red lights until only Roselia, Masquerain and May's pokemon were left. Drew gestured at her, Masquerain and May and Roselia immediately understood.

May looked curiously at Roselia, slightly wondering why she and Masquerain were still out. The rose pokemon then shook her hand a bit and out of her red hand came a red rose. Roselia left the rose in her hand before leaving with Drew.

Masquerain conjured up a gust and made the petals fly into the air again before following as well.

May looked at the retreating backs of the trio before looking back at the petals. She gasped at the formation of the petals.

_Sorry_

* * *

Please R&R! Constructive critisism only please! 


End file.
